


End Up With You

by ElementalWitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carrie Underwood - Freeform, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester - Freeform, Love, M/M, Other, SPN - Freeform, SPN family, Sex, castiel - Freeform, end up with you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalWitch/pseuds/ElementalWitch
Summary: Sam just wants to end up with Dean.





	End Up With You

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song End Up With You by Carrie Underwood

_I don't really care 'bout making any plans. Leave it up in the air, give it up to chance. Seein' where it goes, seein' where it lands. I just wanna go as fast as we can. And we could end up broke down on some back road. Lovin' in the back seat to the radio. Wouldn't be the worst scenario, 'cause all I wanna do is end up with you. Get home and we're locked out, middle of the back laying down. Last thing that I'd worry bout, 'cause all I wanna do is end up with you. Yeah all I wanna do is end up with you._

Sam was determined. He had, had the best dream and woke up from it and he was so grumpy that it wasn't real, that he didn't even go on his morning jog. On the contrary, he laid in bed and concocted a plan. He was going to make this dream a reality. When Dean stirred beside him, Sam had already gotten up, ate, and dressed for the day then laid back down until his older brother woke up and blinked at him.

"You're not on your jog?" Dean mumbled, smiling a bit that Sam was finally with him when he woke up. He liked having him there when he woke up, despising the cold, emptiness when his love wasn't there beside him.

Sam returned the smile and kissed his forehead while Dean was stretching and popping his back, "I've had an epiphany."

Dean raised his eyebrows sliding off the bed. "I can't wait to hear this."

"We're leaving today. No jobs. No worrying about the rest of mankind. No nothing. Just me and you. You and I. That's it for today," Sam crawled behind him. "Please Dean, let's get out of here. Let's focus on us today. Let me focus on you and you on me. I'm so sick of this. The world can wait until tomorrow. We need a break."

Dean turned to look at his little brother, his lover, his best friend, "Okay okay, Where do you suggest we go?"

"Let's just get dressed and drive."

"You want to drive with no destination?"

"Yeah, I mean what's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Um, we break down?"

Sam gave Dean a mischievous grin. "That's perfect."

Dean blushed. "Whatever Sammy. Let me get dressed since you already have."

 

When Dean was ready, Sam grabbed the keys and Dean gave him a look. "I drive," Dean stated as if Sam had lost his mind.

"Not today," Sam stated simply and walked out the door.

Dean was hesitant to follow, but eventually did and closed the door behind him.

They opened up the Impala doors and got in. It was nice and warm outside so Dean rolled the windows down and Sam flipped on the radio when he started the car. He smiled and backed out of the drive and hitting the road like he had so many other times with his big brother. His protector. His lover.

With no destination, Sam was taking different back roads, trying to get lost with Dean and leaving their crappy lives behind. For the day at least. Sam knew this wouldn't last forever. Dean and him were bound to get wrapped back in it somehow, even if they left there lives behind today and started brand new ones. The evil and monsters seem to chase them and torment them and sometimes Sam wondered why them? They had done nothing, just mere innocent children, both being marked since before the day they were born. Sam tried not to bubble up over it too much. It wasn't much he nor Dean could do about it. When they'd tried to have normal lives, it always turned out shitty and disastrous. Though Sam would be lying if he said there wasn't days where he cursed the Gods and the universe, and to whatever or whoever was listening. It was as if Sam and Dean were in a poker came with life and they kept being dealt cursed cards that snapped at them around every corner. He got so tired some days.

Not today, he thought. Today he was going to pretend he was normal. Today he was going to pretend that his life was good. He was going to pretend that he had a job as a lawyer. He was going to pretend that his brother owned his own car shop. He was going to pretend that this was just them going out for the day and pretend that they were safe as long as they had love. Today he was going to pretend that loving his brother the way he loved him was acceptable. Today he wasn't Sam Winchester, youngest son of John Winchester and brother of Dean Winchester. Today he was just Sam. Sam Winchester. A man who was tragically and hopelessly in love. With Dean. Dean Winchester.

They had been driving for a hot minute and Sam soon realized that they were speeding down some back road that was covered with nothing but field and open blue skies. The wind whipped inside the Impala and Sam's left elbow was hanging out the window. When he turned his head to check on his brother in the passenger seat, he instantly regretted it, because taking his eyes off of him like this seemed almost impossible. Dean had stripped off his leather jacked and was now only in a black V-neck tee with the medallion hanging off his neck. He was smiling and practically sticking his head out with window. The wind was messing up his slicked up hair and only making Sam want him in a way a brother shouldn't, but he didn't care. They had done far worse underneath neon signs, wrapped up in hotel sheets.

Dean looked as though he didn't have a care in the world and Sam grinned, proud of himself for suggesting this day. All was rainbows and glitter until about a quarter mile down the road and the Impala started to putter. Sam immediately sprung into action, and eased off the gas, letting it roll to the side of the road and a bit into the field. The car was smoking a bit and Sam put on Baby's blinkers and stripped himself of his jacket and flannel, leaving nothing but a gray t-shirt and he got out to open the hood, Dean quick at his side. "She ran hot again," Dean grunted. "I'm gonna have to fix her soon. If it's not one thing it's another, amiright Sammy? Anyway I have some water bottles in the trunk if you wanna get 'em. It should fix her in no time."

Dean stood there observing Baby for a moment until he realized that was still just standing there. Dean looked up. "Didn't you hear me?"

Sam smirked and bit his bottom lip knowing it'd drive Dean wild. "I don't know De. It seems like a sign. I mean it's just the two of us.. in the middle of no where." Sam started to saunter towards Dean and when he got right up on him, he leaned down and whispered. "I wonder what it's like to make out in the back of the car. Don't you?"

Before Sam knew it, he was being pushed into the back of the Impala with his big brother on top of him, kissing him senseless. There was a slight breeze that blew through the car that kept it cool on the inside and the out, but Sam was hot. His brother was now laying on top of him and licking his bottom lip, begging Sam to open up and Sam happily obliged, letting Dean explore his mouth though he didn't need too. Dean knew every part of Sam's body by now and vice versa. Dean slipped his hands up his shirt and flicked at Sam's hard nipples and Sam let out a whimper in his big brothers mouth. Dean grinned against Sam's lips and Sam bucked his hips against Dean's for more friction. Dean broke the kiss, chuckling while he peeled off Sam's shirt and then attacked his throat, grinding down on him. Sam let out a groan and pawed at Dean's shirt.

Dean looked Sam in the eyes with an evil glimmer and licked up Sam's chest and started grinding faster. He sat up and slipped his shirt off and tossing it into the front where Sam's lay in the passenger seat floorboard. Sam was now a moaning mess under him and bucking his hips for more friction. Dean thought he'd never looked more beautiful. Laying in the back of his Impala, withering under him with a flushed face and a playful smile. Sam leaned up while Dean continued to rub their dicks together through the fabric and kissed him with every ounce of love in his body. Dean slowed a bit and finally he felt Sam's cock against his own through the fabric of their jeans and their hips rocked in a circular motion. The radio was playing something soft and it felt like summer in Dean's bones. He felt his baby brothers love for him and Dean smiled kissing Sam back with a new found force. Love. Unconditional love.

"I love you De," Sam hummed against Dean's lips. That encouraged Dean to start picking up the pace. Going a lot faster and harder down on Sam. Sam moaned in pure bliss and gripped at the seats, arching his back. "Oh fuck De! Gon-Gonna c-cum," he stuttered.

Dean felt his hands find the roof of the car and he pressed his palms into it, smirking. "Cum for me Sammy. C'mon baby boy. I know you can."

Sam moaned Dean's name and came all in his pants and as soon as Dean saw Sam's face scrunch up in undeniable pleasure caused by Dean himself, Dean came too. When Sam lay back in the seats, panting, Dean leaned over him. Chest to chest, Dean laid soft kisses all over Sam's face and jaw. "I love you too Sammy," he heard himself rumble happily.

_To the end of the world if you wanted too. Yeah cause you can light up the dark side of the moon. Don't leave it up to me. I'll leave it up to you. Cause I just want one thing when the night is through. Yeah, we could end up broke down on some back road, lovin' in the backseat to the radio. Wouldn't be the worst scenario, cause all I wanna do is end up with you. Get home and we're locked out. Middle of the back yard layin' down. Last thing that I worry 'bout, 'cause all I wanna do is end up with you. Yeah all I wanna do is end up with you. All I wanna do is end up with you. All I wanna do is end up with you._

They laid there, in the back of the impala, kissing there lips raw, for what felt like hours and probably was. By the time Dean's stomach rumbled, they fixed the car (which took no more that ten minutes), and got to the nearest dinner which was Waffle House, it was already three o'clock. They'd left the bunker at ten. Dean indulged himself on the All-Star Special which consisted of (in Sam's mind) one of everything on the menu. Two eggs, a waffle, bacon, toast, and hash-browns with everything on them. Sam stuck with a pecan waffle and a side of double hash-browns. They ate and ignored the waitresses who were cooing over the couple who to them were just a plain couple. Sam liked the thought of no one knowing who they really were. He liked the thought of them not knowing what they did. He liked the thought of them just seeing two men completely over the moon for each other. It was Dean who gave Sam faith. Who gave him a reason in a world that seemed unreasonable. Sam knew that if he were ever in need, Dean would burn the whole world down to find him. It was vice verse for Sam as well.

Sam looked at people like they were phases of nature. And they were. Everyone is. The moon has dark sides to it just like every other person on the planet. Everyone goes through something, has some part about them they keep locked away, buried underneath the deepest parts of their soul. It was the place that people didn't want others to see. The moon didn't let others see, so why should they to others? However there was that exception. The only thing that saw the moons dark side was the sun and in ancient Egyptian mythology the sun and moon were once lovers until they were cursed to be separated for all eternity. Sometimes he liked to think that he and Dean were the sun and the moon. It was a toss up between who was who, but just like the moon they both had a dark side, but just like the sun they revealed it to each other. Sometimes a little at time, sometimes all at once, but never not at all. They were night and day, the both of them, but whatever the earth would bring, they deflected, they fought together, side by side. And while Sam was handed a shit deck of cards, he was given one hell of a partner. And he wouldn't trade that for anything.

Dean cleaned his plate and sighed in contentment. He looked at Sam who more or less had the exact expression and feeling Dean was giving off right now. Complete bliss. "So where too next little brother?" Dean whispered so only Sam could hear. His cheeks burned. The things Dean did to Sam.

Sam shrugged. "I thought I could leave that part up to you."

Dean cocked his head to the side and got a twinkle in his eyes. "Let's go home Sammy. I want to go home and I want to cuddle up and watch a movie and kiss you and show you how much I love you."

Sam beamed and quickly paid for the bill. They both ran out the door, laughing like fools. Like two teenagers in love. They ate each others happiness up and basked in the warmth of it. Besides it wasn't everyday that they felt this way. They decided to revel in this feeling of the utter euphoria they currently had. Sam once heard a quote and was thinking about it on the drive home with a giddy Dean in the passenger seat. "Happiness isn't a constant. You get fleeting glimpses. You have to fight for those moments, but they make it all worth it." He smiled at the quote that was all too true.

They pulled into the drive and Dean was out the door before Sam could even park the car. He chuckled, getting out and looked up to see a frowning Dean. "What's wrong babe?" Sam asked, pulling Dean close to him.

"You don't happen to have the keys on you?" Dean looked up at Sam, pouting and Sam leaned down to his the pout away.

"Hmm," Sam hummed and pulled away from Dean's lips. "No, but Bobby and Cas should be back soon. Let's just go lay down elsewhere."

Dean gave Sam a quirk of his eyebrow. "And where do you suggest we do that?"

Sam rolled his eyes, grabbing Dean's arm and pulling him to the back, underneath a tree and sat down, toeing off his shoes and shrugging off his jacket and flannel. Then he patted the spot beside him and laid back resting his arms underneath his head. Dean glanced up and down at his brother, but eventually sighed and mimicked his brothers movements. Finally, he lay there with his head on Sam's chest, listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat. The only sounds was the occasional chirping of birds and the whistle of the wind throughout the trees. Dean closed his eyes and let out a relaxing breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Sam was running his hands through his hair and humming a song Dean didn't know.

"I'd go to the ends of the earth for you Sammy," Dean broke the silence after a few minutes. "You just- sometimes I just think you don't know what I'd do for it if it came down to it. I'd watch the world burn as long as you were safe and happy. Fuck humanity. Fuck the earth. Some days, like today, I just want to go and go and love you with everything I have. Thank you for today." He turned and placed his lips on Sam's and they both felt each other melt into the other one. Sam tangled his fingers through Dean's hair and Dean pulled Sam closer to him, running his fingers across his chest softly. It was loving touching like this that made the brothers feel most alive. It made them feel whole and complete and the kiss meant that no matter what happened, their love was forever. Eternal. A love that if you killed one, you best kill the other because if not, oh boy were you in for hell on earth. Sam and Dean decided a long time ago that if they couldn't move heaven, they'd raise hell for one another.

The sky was getting dark and the stars were coming out and they were both kissing. It wasn't angry, it wasn't lustful, it just was. It simply just was. That's the thing about the boys, everything in their life was so complicated, but when they were with each other, it seemed so easy. So relaxed. So... simple. Simply simple. Everything made sense and the stars shinned and it was the perfect ending to the perfect day.

Kissing each other under the stars. Sam pulled away a little, giving his brother a small smile. "Dean I don't care about this life. I love that we save people and we do what makes us feel whole, but honestly? I wouldn't quite give a damn what we did as long as I end up with you. I just want to end up with you De."

Dean gave Sam a Cheshire cat smile. "And end up with me you will."


End file.
